Quoiqu'il advienne
by Ejes
Summary: Edo était tranquille ce matin là. La météo était bonne, Kagura partit promener Sadaharu. Cependant, il semblerait que Kamui et Takasugi soient dans le port, à se battre... Kamui prétend qu'il se ficherait de voir sa famille mourir devant ses yeux, mais que se passerait-il si la situation se présentait vraiment ? OneShot. Pas de couple.


_Me voilà de retour avec un nouvel univers ! Il n'est pas impossible que ce soit la première fois que vous me lisiez, puisqu'il s'agit de ma première FF sur Gintama. J'ai découvert l'anime il y a peu et j'ai regardé tous les épisodes d'une traite! Franchement, c'est l'une des meilleures séries que j'ai été amenée à voir 3_

_Trève de blabla ! Cette histoire est un oneshot et ne comporte aucun couple. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement ;D_

* * *

Edo était incroyablement paisible ce matin-là. Les criminels avaient l'air de prendre une journée de repos, dispensant les gens des incessants tirs de bazooka du Shinsengumi (qui passaient d'ailleurs plus de temps à se tirer les uns sur les autres que sur de réelles cibles). Même les Yorozuya, d'ordinaires bruyants en permanence, sommeillaient tranquillement, alors que deux navires amarraient au port.

Ces deux navires n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun. L'un était un réel bateau qui venait de traverser la mer qui séparait la Chine d'Edo. Le second, équipé de moteurs puissants, arrivait depuis le ciel – depuis l'espace. Quant aux passagers… Nous y reviendrons plus tard.

En effet, voilà que dans la maison des Yorozuya, une jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'étira paresseusement avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa « chambre » (plus un placard qu'une réelle chambre) et se glisser dans la pièce de vie. Les ronflements de son bienfaiteur s'élevaient depuis une autre pièce. La jeune fille sourit, s'habilla, engloutit une dizaine de portions de riz puis laissa un mot sur la table.

_Partie promener Sadaharu. Achète-moi du Sukonbu, sale chauve. Kagura._

Sadaharu l'attendait de patte ferme. Remuant vivement la queue, il patientait devant la porte.

Kagura ouvrit la porte, descendit les marches, et escalada le chien géant.

Lorsqu'il faisait beau comme ça, elle se promenait tous les matins. En réalité, elle ne faisait aucun effort puisque le chien la portait, mais l'air frais était revigorant – il était même suffisamment tôt pour qu'elle puisse se passer de parapluie, le soleil n'était pas encore trop menaçant.

Certaines personnes la reconnaissaient, la saluaient même parfois. Les enfants, qui autrefois avaient peur d'une bête aussi gigantesque, venaient maintenant enfouir leur visage dans la douce fourrure blanche.

-Alors, où va-t-on aujourd'hui, Sadaharu ?

Le chien aboya. Avait-elle compris, ou avait-elle interprété comme bon lui semblait, nul ne le sait, mais toujours est-il qu'elle hocha la tête.

-Direction le port, alors !

Et voilà déjà le moment de retourner au port. De chaque navire, un passager descendit. Ils n'avaient de toute évidence pas remarqué la présence de l'autre.

Le passager du bateau était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns aux reflets prune. Il portait un élégant yukata et fumait à l'aide d'un kiseru. Un bandage masquait son œil droit, ce qui expliquait probablement qu'il n'ait pas vu l'autre homme.

Cet individu était autrement plus voyant, de par sa chevelure flamboyante, nouée en une tresse qui se balançait dans son dos. Il était vêtu d'un qipao noir plutôt discret, mais ce qui attirait l'attention était la présence de son parapluie, ouvert au-dessus de sa tête, en dépit d'un ciel limpide. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, cependant, il fut le premier à remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Alors ça, pour une surprise ! Je vais finir par me croire suivi, à force de te croiser partout, Takasugi!

Takasugi tourna la tête et dévisagea son interlocuteur.

-Tiens, tu ne te caches pas aujourd'hui, Kamui ? On raconte que si tu t'es tiré en vitesse d'Amalga la semaine dernière c'était parce que le légendaire Umibouzu débarquait… Tu préfères fuir plutôt qu'impliquer ton père dans les batailles que tu engendres ? Quel fils dévoué.

Kamui laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Enfui ? Amalga est certes une jolie planète, mais je n'allais pas m'y éterniser non plus… Mon travail là-bas était terminé, voilà tout. De plus, non seulement la bataille dont tu parles n'existait plus puisque j'avais déjà éliminé seul tous les éléments perturbateurs, mais en plus, je me fiche totalement de voir ma famille mourir sous mes yeux, tu sais. Je ne suis pas si faible. Il serait temps de changer d'informateur, celui-là colporte des ragots sans fondement.

Le ton était bon enfant, mais soudain, l'atmosphère devint lourde, et en un éclair, Takasugi avait dégainé son katana et avait chargé. Kamui para avec son parapluie mais avait troqué son sourire contre un air surpris.

-Pardon, je ne savais pas que tu tenais tant à défendre l'honneur de cet informateur ! Inutile de se vexer pour ça voyons !

Bien entendu, l'ironie était claire, mais le visage de Kamui trahissait une vive incompréhension. Pourquoi Takasugi avait-il attaqué ainsi ?

-Au contraire, je trouve cet informateur plutôt fiable. Par exemple, lorsqu'il m'a révélé que certains de tes hommes avaient, sous tes ordres, dérobé une partie de ma cargaison, photos à l'appui, il s'avère que je l'ai cru. Ta mère ne t'a-t-elle jamais appris à ne pas mentir et à ne pas voler ?

-Désolé, je crois bien qu'elle est morte avant de m'enseigner tout ça ! Ceci dit, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette cargaison… Piller les autres bateaux, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Je suis plutôt le genre de pirate à porter un chapeau de paille et à être recherché par toutes les polices de l'univers pour des crimes absurdes !

Il était difficile d'entendre leurs paroles derrière les bruits de choc de l'épée contre le parapluie. Kamui se défendait sans attaquer. Il avait l'air de réfléchir aux paroles de Takasugi, évitant les coups instinctivement, naturellement.

-Te fous pas de moi. Regarde ces photos. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce ne sont pas tes hommes ?

Le combat cessa, et Kamui se saisit des photographies que Takasugi lui tendait. Il était absorbé par les clichés, au point de ne plus prêter grande attention aux mouvements de son adversaire.

-Ah, effectivement, ils travaillent pour moi. Je les reconnais, oui. Mais je n'ai pas donné le moindre ordre de pillage.

Un grognement étouffé ainsi que le grondement d'un chien le ramenèrent à la réalité. La première chose qu'il vit fut un chien géant, babines retroussées, prêt à bondir et attaquer Takasugi. Ce dernier avançait d'ailleurs avec un sourire narquois, la lame de l'épée posée sur la gorge d'une jeune fille qui avait l'air furieuse.

-Regarde donc qui écoutait notre petite conversation ! Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas écouter aux portes ?

- Désolée, je crois bien qu'elle est morte avant de m'enseigner ça ! Et puis, enfoiré, ta mère ne t'a jamais appris qu'une porte est reliée à deux murs et que l'air qui était devant moi n'est en aucun cas une porte ?

-Incroyable ! Vous vous ressemblez tellement, tous les deux… C'est impressionnant.

-Ne m'insulte pas. Je n'ai rien à voir avec _lui_.

-Euh… Takasugi ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as amenée jusqu'ici ? Si tu voulais l'éliminer, pourquoi ne pas le faire là-bas ?

-Tu disais que ta famille pouvait mourir sous tes yeux, tu n'en aurais rien à faire, hein ? Et maintenant que je menace ta petite sœur devant toi, ton discours est-il le même ?

-Tout à fait. Elle est faible, je n'ai aucun intérêt pour elle… Fais ce qu'il te plaît. Et comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce vol. Si je retrouve tes biens je te les rendrai si tu veux, en gage de ma bonne foi. Et je te livrerai les pilleurs.

Le sourire de Takasugi s'élargit.

-Quelle belle manière de tenter de sauver sa famille en prenant un air détaché. Je veux mon matériel et ces voleurs demain à la première heure. Si tu quittes le port avant, non seulement j'éliminerai cette gamine, mais je retrouverai également ton navire, où que tu te caches, et je le détruirais.

Kamui fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner.

-Ca m'ennuierais que tu casses mon bateau. Mais concernant la petite, tue-la tout de suite, tu t'éviteras des tracas je n'en ai rien à faire.

Takasugi lui lança un regard froid, mais Kamui ne se retourna pas. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste lorsque la lame trancha la gorge de sa sœur. Pas une seule réaction lorsqu'il entendit le bruit mat du corps qui s'effondre. Il se surprit même à rire quand le chien aboya de toutes ses forces sur Takasugi. Non, il se contenta de remonter sur son bateau, et de rechercher les hommes de la photo.

Takasugi retourna à son tour sur son navire, ignorant purement le corps inanimé de l'enfant. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui le préoccupait.

Sur le quai, ne restaient que le corps de Kagura, baignant dans son sang, et Sadaharu qui n'osait la toucher de crainte d'empirer son état. Il resta à ses côtés une quinzaine de minutes, incapable de faire quelque chose, puis il se décida à abandonner le corps pour courir chercher de l'aide.

Lorsqu'il revint, accompagné d'Hijikata et d'Okita, croisé par hasard, il n'y avait plus qu'une mare de sang sans corps, et un Takasugi appuyé sur la rambarde du pont, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Gin était lui tranquillement en train de lire le Jump, inconscient de la scène qui s'était déroulée, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. En ouvrant, il crut d'abord à une blague en ne voyant personne, avant de voir Kagura, inconsciente, étendue sur le sol. Un foulard bleu était enroulé, sans être serré trop fort, autour de sa gorge, et il commençait à se teinter de sang. Sur elle, un papier couvert d'une écriture manuscrite était posé.

_La blessure est moins grave qu'on ne pourrait le penser. Si vous l'emmenez à l'hôpital rapidement, elle devrait s'en sortir. Ah, et j'aimerais récupérer mon foulard rapidement (et propre), il me sert de ceinture et je ne suis pas à l'aise sans…_

Gin se précipita pour voir si la personne ayant déposé Kagura était encore visible. La voyant, il se mit aussi à sourire, tout en chargeant Kagura sur son dos pour l'emmener se faire soigner.

Au loin, un jeune garçon s'abritant du soleil sous un parapluie s'éloignait, sa tresse faisant balancier entre ses omoplates.

Le garçon aussi souriait. Un sourire plus doux que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. De ses lèvres s'échappa un murmure, inaudible.

_Quoiqu'il advienne, je reste avant tout un grand frère._

* * *

_Et voilà ! Que vous le sachiez, j'ai un souci avec la figure fraternelle, que ce soit un vrai frère comme ici ou un frère psychologique, c'est un thème récurrent dans mes histoires x'D [pourtant j'ai pas été particulièrement choyée par mon frère]_

_Je pense que bientôt, si l'inspiration me vient, j'écrirais une fic Okita x Kagura. J'ai une idée en tête mais je dois trouver comment la développer._

_Vous savez le pire ? Je n'ose pas lire les fics de cette section, parce que je n'ai pas encore lu les scans et j'ai peur de me spoiler xD_

_En tout cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Si oui, si non, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir !_

_A bientôt ! 3_


End file.
